The Diary of Renesmee
by BhumikaCullen123
Summary: Did you ever wonder what might have happened to the werewolf JACOB and the half-vampire, half-human RENESMEE after the Twilight Saga left us all high and dry? Well here's my version of what I think may have happened. POV is Renesmee's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Readers, this is my very first fan fiction that I have written and posted online. I wrote this fan fiction in 2010 and have been posting the story on . Recently I have become very fond of this site so I decided to post my stories here as well. I have two more stories coming up so check them out as well. Thank you. Please read and review. I am a huge fan of reviews be it positive or negative. And any ideas on future chapter themes are absolutely welcomed any time. Just write everything you have to say to me about my fan fiction on the reviews. Well, read away!**_

_**p.s. Since I wrote the first 20 chapters or so in 2010, so I was a very young writer and they may sound a bit childish and/or without any exact plot. However I promise after that I will provide a nice plot or twist to the story since after those chapters, I will be writing the following chapters in 2013, as a more mature writer.**_

_**All characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER, L.J. Smith and Julie characters are fictional. I am just playing around with their characters! I apologize if something is undesirable. Every storyline is mine, if anything is similar to someone else's story it is just a coincidence.**_

_**Keep Reading...and enjoy! **__**No copyright infringement.**_

Dear Diary,

Ah,what year is it? Oh,2011. As I was pouring hot coffee from the beaker, I looked back to the day when my HOT-TO-BE-HUBBY proposed to me. And guess who it was. One of the werewolves with russet brown fur like chocolate. Ironic that sometimes I say to him that he is yummy. And of course it is JACOB. He had proposed to me 14th February this year...

As we were cuddling on our valentines clothes in his room, on his bed and under his sheets, I received a text from him. Surprised, I gave him a look and asked him why he texted me when he could just talk to me. He answered me with a kiss on my lips. Next I read the message which said "Meet me in the backyard!". And just as I looked up, he was nowhere to be seen. I walked to his backyard and my jaw dropped open. For 10 minutes I could not say anything. It was a beautiful heaven on earth. On the grass was a heart-shaped blanket with the cutest red-white teddy bear on top of it. It was holding a heart that read "I LOVE YOU!". Then following the blanket was an arrow sign designed with brightly lit candles. I looked where the arrow pointed and saw a wooden ladder in front of a lighted tree leading to a white, sparkly tree house. I went up the stairs and into the house, when suddenly I was blinded by a piece of cloth. Jacob led me to God knows where. Then he asked me to wait for a minute after which I unveiled my eyes. And guess what my jaw dropped again. Jacob was kneeling down on one knee on the wooden floor with a beautiful diamond ring on his hands.

A minute later he started talking, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have waited for this day for 18 years respecting your father's wishes. But no longer can I wait. Needless to say your angelic crooked smile, unbearably sweet fragnance, chocolate brown eyes, cutest dimples, pinkiest of pink cheeks, golden curls on your hair and last but not the least your beautiful face is too much to stay away from every night. And so I want to bond with you in every human, vampire and werewolf way possible and ask for your hand in marriage. Nessie will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?" And the next thing I know that I fainted, ruining the most precious moment on earth.

Just as Prince Charming woke Snow White with a kiss, Jacob did the same. He kissed passionately until I woke up and then helped me stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mmmmm..." I answered and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him once more.

He went back to his Kneeling position and asked me again, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

"No!" I answered and suppressed my laughter as I saw his face turn from red to blue to all the colours of the rainbow. He was completely heart-broken, shattered, torn down.

"YES, YES, just kidding!" I said and enjoyed his lovely happy face express relief. He hugged me, picking me up from the floor and swirled all around the room twice before putting me back down. Then he grabbed my left hand softly placing the ring on the fourth finger from the thumb. I was completely mesmerized and out of words!

The ring was magnificent. It had a heart-shaped diamond on the centre and platinum solitaire all over. I absolutely loved, adored and admired it, especially because it was my engagement ring from my beloved Jacob.

The rest of the night ended in bliss as we danced hand in hand to the beautiful "I will think of you" and cuddled on the semi-small white bed at the tree house.

Yours Truly,

Nessie Cullen

P.S. WE MADE OUT...lol!

**_thnx for reading...pls review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Next morning I woke up with a smile on my face and cuddled against Jake's shoulder, drawing designs with my finger and trying to wake him up by my so called charming,seductive voice. "Hubby, Jake, sweetheart, cutie pie, honey, my sweet bunny, my poodle bear, wake up its morning baby!"

He opened his eyes and rolled over with the wierdest funny expression on his face. "Nessie dear, since when did you ever call me any of those names other than Jake and baby?"

"Since now. Now get up, we have to go."

"Why let's stay here a bit more."

"Stop being lazy and get up!"

"Oh my God I am marrying such a stringent woman, God save me." He joked as I tried to climb down the bed and get my shoes. He grabbed me by my hand and pulled me back against his chest making me smile. Then he started kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my ears, my jawbone, my neck, my nose, but not my lips. After a few minutes of kissing, he found me pouting at him both sadly and angrily. With one finger he tried to pull the sides of my lips into a smile with no luck. I kept pouting. Finally he gave me a sympathetic smile and kissed me on my lips. I tasted his sweet lips with my tongue before we both finally got up from bed.

We walked down the stairs, locking the tree house and to his backyard. He gave me a sad look commenting "You did not like my lovey bear!" I picked it up (completely forgotten about last night) and mouthed 'SORRY' to him. That melted him.

He took me in his arms and carried me all the way down to the main Cullen house, not far from his cabin. Finally as we entered the grand living room, everyone welcomed us with huge grins. Then I requested Jake to put me down, and for the first time he actually listened to me. Emmett was continuously winking at Jake all throughout. Esme hugged me, Carlisle, mom and dad asked how the night was, Emmett kept winking at Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper just smiled and Alice, well Alice was jumping literally to hear the "BIG NEWS!". Jake and I hesitated a bit before telling the news, already known by my mind - reader dad, and the talented decorator Alice. We described the whole event - how Jake proposed, how I fainted and Jake woke me up with the fairy tale kiss. We also posed to show off our gorgeous costume that Alice designed.

I wore a heart - neck lined, almost knee length, red satin dress that was off shoulder. Jacob wore a casual Calvin Klein v - necked t - shirt with a black blazer on top, collar up and black jeens. My shoes were high red heel satin, a bow in front and Jake wore black converse. My hair was open falling back down my waist, flaunting my golden curls and Jake's was spiked up making him look hotter than the hottest male star. We also showed the teddy bear that Jake bought without Alice's consent along with the ULTIMATE ENGAGEMENT RING. Emmett found it gooey. (Duh!)

After describing all of these, I hugged and thanked Alice for the wonderful tree house and dresses. She immediately sat with everyone to decide the wedding date. In the meantime, everyone took a chance to feed us one spoon of the amazing, savouring, yummy heart - shaped strawberry cupcake Esme had especially made only for us, being the one eatable couple of the Cullen family. Emmett acted like he was crying when it was his turn. He said "Oh my God, I am going to miss you so much dearest Nessie. You are going away, I can never see you again. Jake take care of my dear niece and visit me in my old days Nessie." And he stuffed the remaining piece into my mouth. Jake stood there obviously sad that he did not get the last piece and I practically spit the cake at him from the laughter his words built inside me!

Your loving,

Nessie Black soon - to - be...

Thnx for reading...pls review!reviews are like energy bars! More energy, more chapters... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

The proposal was really sweet. It was the best way a guy could ever propose to his gal. Anyhow, now my wedding preparations are going on, done only by Alice. So the wedding mood is still down as no one else is allowed to participate in the preparations. However the wolf pack, Denalis, Amazons and everyone else from my witnesses since the Volturi tried to kill me, is coming within a week. This should be enough to enhance a festive mood in the house. Esme is designing an even gigantic house beside our mansion for the guests. Two stories of this four - storied house would be taken by the wolves, the other two by the vamps. The Denalis a spart of our extended family would be staying in our house. The wedding date is set on 14th March.

Today as I was thinking of my Jacob while playing the piano, I heard the ringtone on my cellphone that indicated message. i stopped playing and checked the meassage which read " meet me at my cabin...gettin' horny can't wait!" A smile appeared on my face as I almost stumbled, tripping my way to his cabin.

My dad had recently withdrawn his curfew on "SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE" at mom's request and therefore we were fooling around a bit. I entered his cabin with a smile and he almost jumped over me, kissing every exposed part of my body. Slowly we undressed each other and got under the sheets and the rest was history.

After about two hours, I got a bit hungry and so got dressed. I took Jake's hand and walked towards our house. All this time my mom, Isabella (I don't know why she prefers Bella over her beautiful full name), was shielding our thoughts from dad. Anyways, Emmett as usual started to make sex jokes as soon as he saw us enter hand in hand. We both rolled our eyes and went straight to the kitchen, where we found Esme and mom cooking a delicious spicy chicken and fried rice, Indian style for lunch. Indian food had a special attention from Jacob and he looked like he was about to jump and eat the hot food directly from stove. This made laugh real hard!

We had lunchand then went to sit at the living room to chat and watch some TV. Emmett was there which irritated us alot. I sat close to Jake, hugging him with my head on his chest and half of ym body on his lap. Emmett kept on eyeing us and grinning like a fool. My dad, Rose and uncle Jasper were sitting there too, with Jasper and dad playing chess with mom's shield. Soon mom joined us too. As she sat beside dad, he made her sit on his lap which by the way my mom was very uncomfortable with.

However as Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was busy designing the new house on her laptop upstairs, she managed to get a bit comfortable even with him kissing her neck, whisperign "I LOVE YOU" and licking her ear and hairline(ewww...who does that with company) every now and then. She got so dazzled by these that it was very hard for her to remember a family crowd was present.

The day passed by like that and in the evening we had afamily arm - wrestling contest in which I beat Jacob. I actually won kind of by seducing him. I looked straight into his eyes lusciously and mouthed "wanna get under the sheets?" and "I love you so much". That did it. His arm slowly loosened and I took my chanc winning the fight. he told me "no sex tonight" as he was angry with me working my charm on him. But my seducing techniques are pretty tricky and you could call me an expert in seduction. So I guess it would not be that hard to get him on bed.

Until next time, goodbye and sweet dreams everyone...

Yours truly, Nessie

Pls pls pls pls pls review! review review review...


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Today my plan was to clean Jacob's room. But my biggest distraction was him. I sat on the bed to clean the bed - side table and Jacob snuggled closer to me, kissing my shoulder, neck, jaw. I went to clean his wardrobe and he came from the back, his hands on my waist, his lips on my upper back. I went to clean his only table - considering he doesnot read at all unlike me - and he started tickling my legs with his from the be.

Finally I overcame all these obstracles and cleaned his room somehow and now the only thing left was the washroom. He entered and locked the bathroom door following me and started the shower making us both wet. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't clean your own room you lazy mongrel and now, I try to and you annoy the hell out of me! Stop it seriously." I snapped. Then as I tried to get out of the bathtub he pulled on my sleeveless flannel shirt and obviously pulled it out off me. I wanted to slap him hard but RESISTING was a hard topic for me. He undid my mini shorts and finally my undies. God I just love to take showers with him. We had a lovely shower make out session after which Jakey kept on kissing me not even allowing me to dress up. I could not stop him cause firstly, I liked it, and secondly, whatever was going on with his hormones, so was mine.

Anyways we had to end it when my stomach growled like an angry tigress. Jacob rubbed his hands softly against my belly but obviously that did nothing to sooth my hunger. I put on my strapless blue short dress matching sandel shoes. Jake on the other hand wore a hot black shirt and stylish jeans.

Nowadays many of my stuff lives with Jacob's since i sleep with him almost every night since Valentine's Day. He patrols very less for me, during which I stay at the main house and work on the song I wish to present to Jake on our honeymoon night. The location is still a secret that Jake wishes to reveal when we literally get to the place. And the idea was Alice's, the little pixie loved by everyone.

Once we steeped on the main house, Jake kissed me passionately on the staircase and said he'll be back within a minute. I* bounced through the doors and striaght into the kitchen. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked like Isabella from 'Phineus and Ferb' on disney. Mom laughed at my attitude, watching me so giddy and jumpy. "Cooking for my dear daughter and son - in -law to be. What's up with you?"she replied. "You absolutely don't want to know!"I answered. She ofcourse knew what was going on.

Meanwhile as I waited for Jake I attempted to put a piece of the chocolate cake - that my superb Mom made - in my mouth, when my boyfriend came hugging me from the back and presenting me a wrapped box.

"Baby, we promised no presents before the wedding and you already gave me two." I nagged. He looked at me questioningly as I put up my left hand to show the ring. He rolled his eyes and asked me to open the wrapped box. I unwrapped the box and inside was an amazing silver locket on a silver chain. A girl sitting on a howling wolf represented us and it was a brilliant idea. Jake helped me to put it on and asked me "So do you like it?" I answered him with a kiss which was getting out of control.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his hands on my hips under my dress. He almost rested me on the table when someone coughed "Ahem!" We immediately took over normal postures and looked up to meet none other than Emmett. Mom was already long gone to talk to Dad, before even Jake came. I kept on praying and cursing 'Please don't let him call mom or dad. Please don't let him start the jokes. Oh my God the jokes are gonna get so bad now. Shit why did I have to kiss Jake.'

With a wicked smile he got inside the kitchen and after a minute he said "The table is so dirty Jake, Nessie can you clean it and please be careful next time every time you do it you gotta clean it bro!"This made us leave the kitchen embarrassed, awkward and blushed redder than a tomato!

Till next time...

Good night everyone,

Nessie

Thnx 4 reading...my last words to you : REVIEW REVIEW & 3 y'll...


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Today Alice called on my cell phone at 7a.m., waking me up from sleep and telling me to go to the main house with Jake urgently. God knows what happened now. I woke Jake up, we got dressed and started for the main house. I immediately got suspicious when I found every one of the Cullens sitting in serious postures on the family table. We took our seats and my Dad started talking.

"Today midnight Tanya called to inform us that they cannot make it within a week. They have recently encountered a new sent in their neighbourhood and would not like to come until they know who it is. So we have to change the wedding date till Tanya confirms when they can come."

Jake and I exchanged a hopeless look and we could predict that this could take a long time. It seemed as if we were going to wait for a life time for a wedding to happen.

Jake and I sat blankly not knowing what to do or say. Carlisle interceded, "We called all our guests including Jake's packs and cancelled the invitations. But now we just don't know what to do. What do you two think?"

We just stared at him blankly. I responded first, "Well, I guess it's a good thing, Esme can get more time to complete the house and Alice can make more plans. So I guess we'll just have to wait." Mom, Dad, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice smiled at me. All of them then looked at Jake. He was taken by surprise as he was in his own world, thinking of God knows what. He stumbled with his words saying, "Ah,it's upto her, I, I have no.. nothing to say." My dad grinned at him and said, "Don't panick, my son. You two can have a long honeymoon." This made all of us laugh and Jake give me a glary look. I just rolled my eyes.

Later Esme made us a wonderful breakfast. She insisted on taking it to bed upstairs at which Emmett obviously made expressions. We, on the other hand were surprisingly sick of staying on bed all the time and so, took the food tray to the living room and sat on the two-person sofa (loveseat). Jake normally would have made me eat the food with his hands or lips, but with the family, especially, mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, and Emmett in here, we ate our own foods by ourselves.

Esme made us a wonderful mixed fruit custard, two glass milk, my favourite chocolate chip cookies and a mouth-watering delicious vanilla cream pie. We had a fantastic breakfast after which we saw an episode of the 'Simpsons' and laughed a lot.

At lunch time Alice suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled me upstairs into her giant closet. I followed her without a word. She stood me their for a minute and then brought a huge plastic bag with a gown on her hand. She threw open the bag and unveiled the most gorgeous wedding dress ever.

The dress was vintage silk, one off-shoulder strap rose-designed, similarly like the crown, an off-white and cream colour blend all over the dress, rose shapes forming an 'A' on one side, embroidered flowers coming after the rose followed by glittery layers of laces with starring designs, the neckline was heart shaped with the chest covered with the same embroideries. A feather light transparent designer veil hang from the crown like the bride in halo. After I checked out the dress and couldn't stop looking away from it Alice got impatient and asked, "So what do you think about the dress?"

I jumped over her and hugged her. "I love it. It is the best wedding dress one can ever design. Thank you so much! You are THE best Aunt ever...and you are so cool. Better than Mom or Dad! And by the way this dress is much, much, much gorgeous than Mom's wedding dress. " I winked.

"We heard that..."my parents said from downstairs.

After I released her she asked me if I wanted to show it to Jake and of course I said YES. I went down, two stairs at a time and got on Jake's back, who was standing on the kitchen facing Mom. He laughed at my reaction and so did Mom, and tightened my grip across his neck with his manly hands. I blurted out in my extreme excited mouth like a crazy teenager who just got her first car, "Do you want to see my wedding dress?" He almost shouted yes and we ran over to Alice's closet.

Alice was standing mentally counting each second. A smile appeared on her pixie face when she saw us both. Jake just looked at the dress and went into a silence mode of awe. He was so mesmerized in fantasizing me on that dress that he was completely speechless. When he finally could speak, he instead went over and did something that neither me nor any of the other Cullens' or any other vampire on earth ever thought a wolf would do. He hugged Alice without a word. She pushed him away quickly, making a sick face.

"Ew, ew, ew ! Thanks would have sufficed" and we all laughed in unison. Jake thanked Alice repeatedly and stated that he was the most luckiest man in the world to have the incredible chance of marrying a girl like me. I simply blushed!

Yours truly,

Nessie Renesmee Cullen

Thnx so much readers pls pls pls review :P

And any one who reads my story pls pls pls recommend it to others...


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Today the whole family planned to visit our little tree house. It had been locked since the proposal and today all of us were gonna give it back a warm welcome. However small the house was, it looked pretty cute to me. Perhaps if we - Jake and I - have a beautiful baby someday, he or she can have a mini play - tree house. But until the honeymoon I decided to keep that thought in my mind because until then we will not have unprotected sex, or at least my oh - so - protective dad will not let us!

I couldn't imagine the whole Cullen family up there in that tiny place. What if someone, let's say Emmett, accidentally knocked it down? What if someone carelessly breaks the ladder stairs? Ugh, Alice will be with us, why care!

Anyhow, so today after lunch we all went together making our way behind the cabin. Alice has decorated it just like it was on our Valentines Day. We slowly and extra carefully, due to my warning, went up the stairs. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Carlisle stood by the side, whilst Dad and the other girls sat with me on the bed. Alice decided we needed a sofa in here. Jacob simply stood by the door. Emmett once 'spoke to himself' and said 'I bet this place got heated up on the Valentines Day...'

We were talking and planning trips after we return from our honeymoon when Esme said something very unexpected. "Renesmee, can I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Sure Esme..." I replied.

"Well you know how I lost my Baby. I would like to request you something that hopefully you want too. When you were born, we never expected someone so beautiful, so unique, so magnificient in so many ways. We all thought about the dangerous, immortal babies at first. But then you brought surprise and somewhat a new life in our home. However Rose loved you like a mother and was your mother, so I never really got to treat you like my own child. Not that I regret any of that, but I want a chance too to feel the feeling every mother feel, the one that I felt when I had Henry. I would like to request you to please try to have a baby, who will remind me of my Henry. Would you and Jake please keep my request and try? If it happens that's great, but if it doesn't then that's that!"

I was completely surprised by her words. Tears flew down my cheeks as I hugged her tightly and gave a promising nod. Emmett thank God did not start with his ridiculous jokes and I hope his stupid innuendos and remarks would stop a bit now, thanks to Esme. Carlisle came over and hugged her, Mom gave her a smile and Dad, well Dad shrugged a little, not fully comfortable with the idea of mine and Jake's you know what!

Later Alice and Rose promised to decorate the house more beautifully. And Dad and Mom announced that they had a surprise for Jake and Me outside. The whole family gave them a suspicious look for being able to keep it a secret from them all for so long, especially from Alice. So we followed Mom and Dad behind the tree, into the woods. Then after a minute or two we acknowledged a beautiful, enchanting place named Heaven!

The whole area was an incredible garden with all the colourful flowers on the planet. And in the middle was a shining little blanket with someone sitting on it, barking. As we reached the centre of the twinkling meadow, we found the cutest puppy dog playing with its feet. I looked at the dog in awe and pulled it into my warm arms.

I hugged it, cuddling it comfortably and it started licking me. Two in one, we got our special place and a puppy.

Dad made everyone vow 'I solemnly swear not to drink the blood of this precious little animal in any circumstances!' Emmett laughed his ass out trying to say the vow. He spat "A vampire is promising to not drink a dog. What can be more hilarious than that!"

Then Mom and Dad asked us to give the she dog a name. Jake and I named her 'KATIE' and thanked my parents a lot for her, I did on behalf of both of us. We started for the main house while Katie has already become my best friend. Jake once murmured, "Isn't Leah enough pain in the ass, did we really need another female dog..." making all of us laugh out loud. Anyways, we had a peaceful, happy day full of fun and unexpected surprises!

Till next time,

Yours Loving...

Renesmee Black to be

Hey readers thnx so much 4 reading my story...

And I knw its short...the following chapters will grow I promise! keep reading...and I request you'll to review away!


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

It has been two weeks since we last heard from the Denalis. I just prayed that this would not last too long.

This morning I woke up to find Jake staring at me, smiling right on top of my face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. You just look very cute in your bed head." I picked my tongue out at him, pushed him by his shoulder and got up from the bed. Unsuprisingly Jake pulled me back on top of him and pecked me on the lips.

"You know you are getting kind of boring. I should look out for some other non-lousy fiance!" I teased him between his lips. He groaned and we finally got ready to go to the main house, Katie alongside me as my new best friend. Last night I admitted to Jake that I was missing my old room at our cottage and he promised we would sleep their tonight.

We made our way to the gigantic living room and found Pixie out shopping with Blonde as Jake likes to call them. Uncle Jasper and Dad were again playing chess and, Mom and Emmett looked kind of bored staring blankly at the TV, watching nothing particularly.

"Good Morning" Jake and I addressed them.

"Good Morning" they all replied at once. I hugged each one of them and then headed for the kitchen. Esme was cooking her very special mozarella cheese pizza, at which Jake's stare grew huge. Carlisle was at the hospital saving humanity like always!

After breakfast we sat at the living room when out of the blue Jacob started laughing, howling would be a better verb. We all looked at him weird. He pointed towards Mom and Emmett and breathlessly blurted out,"they look so stupid looking dumbly at the TV like that..." we all rolled our eyes. Jake will be Jake.

"I win. That's five points to Bella's husband." Dad cried out like a lunatic.

"You cheated. Bella you helped him cheat, didn't you?" Jasper accused Mom.

"No I did not.I promised you Jasper that I'd shield him, didn't I?" Mom simply lied cause the next moment, she and Dad were both winking at each other.

A little later, Esme entered the amusing living room to make an announcement. "Nessie, Jake you both know that it has been quiet a long time since we changed places. About 25 years we lived here in Forks. But now its time we move out to a new place, see people has started questioning. Alice and I are getting our new place and house ready. And I would like to let you two know thta we will be moving out of Washington a month after your honeymoon. Is that okay for both of you?"

I smiled and looked at Jake,who seemed a little hesitated but gave an assuring smile anyways. Because I know that where I go, he goes. He can't leave me at all, another wolf imprint thingy

An hour later, Alice and Rosalie returned from their shopping trip with 30 bags and displayed all the dresses to us. Emmett got bored after 20 dresses and suddenly jumped out literally saying "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Perfect" Alice squeaked.

"Me first, Nessie truth or dare?" Jake asked.

"Dare devil"I replied.

"Okay, lick Mr. Edward's hand!" Jake dared. Ew!

I did and now it was my turn to ask Emmett. "Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare duh..."he replied.

"Fine, give Jacob a hickie." Huh suck that Jake!

He was about to hold Jake's face, when Jake's realisation hit and he jumped off the couch and into the kitchen. We were all rolling on the floor laughing by now.

"I tried to do that but he didn't let me. Not my fault." Emmett pouted like a baby.

"Then, propose to Daddy as if he is Rose!" I dared.

He got on one knee and gosh my eyes almost teared up from the laughter I was completely unable to suppress.

Now Dad asked Alice for the truth "How many times everyday do you day dream about having sex with Jasper on an average?"

"About 139 times." she answered bravely.

"Oooo..." Emmett would be hard to stop now.I wandered if dad intentionally asked Alice that question to stop Emmett from throwing jokes at him and Mom. Jake returned shortly afterwards and snuggled close to me constantly tickling me every now and then. Emmett eyed me and I showed my tongue out to him.

Now it was Jake's turn to ask Edward...I mean Dad. Jake dared him to say to Mom all the slangs he knew, in every possible language. He obviously denied being the overprotective person he is.

"Ugh, it's just a game leech. Fine mess up Blondie's hair!" This ought to give everyone a good laugh. As Dad approached Aunt Rose, she vanished out of sight in inhuman speed. Dad waited for her to peek at the room and then rushed towards her, completely messing up her hair. Rosalie glared at him and at Jacob, who was literally rolling on the floor laughing. She kept on glaring at Dad and Jake and surprisingly Uncle Emmett too (and he was laughing as well high fiving Jake). He sheepishly said "Hey I didn't do anything darling!"

"Oh, wait till I get back at the three of you." Rosalie replied.

"Emmett it's your funeral tonight." Mom said giving Rose a high five.

The game was getting heated and went on like this for the next hours. At one point Emmett gave a wicked grin finding out it was his chance to ask Mom.

"So Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Mom answered.

"Oh its so on!" Then he looked at Aunt Alice and winked. She was gone for a second and then came back with a Hawaiin beach dancers bikini and mini skirt and a CD. Emmett took it handing it to Mom and said, "Wear this and dirty dance to this music or face something more embarrassing."

Without another word Mom went to the washroom and changed. She came back to encounter typical Hawaiin music and started doing all the stripper's moves and Hawaiin dancers belly dances. Dad's jaw simply touched the floor in awe and Emmett's went speechless at how good Mom was. About 15 minutes later we all stood up and clapped in unison. Dad spoke up first," Bella where did you learn to strip, let alone dance so well. That was amazing!"

"Thanks, let's just say I prepared myself for the worst..." then she winked at Alice.

"You traitor" Uncle Emmett boomed at Alice.

"Hey she made me a better offer of letting me take her shopping every weekend. She just wanted to know if I saw anything about her future. Girls over boys, Em!"

Thank God Carlisle or Esme were not present or else it would have been really embarrassing. Anyhow the game went on and at about we decided it was time for dinner. The last one was my dare to Jake.

This one required a little help. I went over and touched Dad's cheek to tell him'Please distract Mom for a while...'

He immediately started kissing her neck, her ears, breathing in her scent...you get the point! I whispered to Jake "Take her to a corner and tell her that you still love her, that you don't love me anymore. Be serious so that she believes it." He grinned at my evil dare and walked over to Mom, taking her hand and pulling her to the next room.

We all heard carefully. "Bella I...I still love you. I guess the whole imprinting thing is over. I want you to leave him.I love you, I want you Bella. He can take care of with me Bella." Jake almost begged her. From the sound of clutching we assumed Mom's jaw dropped was obviously appalled from what she heard and barely stammered out"I...I can't. I gotta go Jake..." And she returned back to Dad who sat with his fake-pained face, looking at Jake as if he would rip off his throat if he was allowed to.

Now it was my role playing time.

"How could you Jacob? How can you just leave me like that for a feeling you had for my Mom - of all people - when you were an idiot teenager?You are just sick...get out of here you asshole!" And just as I got the last word out of my mouth Emmett burst out laughing. Mom glared at him weirdly that he found such a serious situation we all joined in and Mom just stared blankly at all of us.

Dad said,"So sorry was just a dare. Nessie asked me to distract you and dared Jake to say all of that to you making it believable. And who knew he was such a good actor! That was downright hilarious..."

Now Dad was caught off guard as Mom replied to his statement harshly for the first time ever. "Do you think this is funny Edward. I can't dwell on my past cause it is very painful. And reminding me of the time I had to give him up for you is not a can't just give me a dare like that and find it hilarious because it is not!"

Then she pointed her finger at me and Jake and scolded,"That was not fun, okay. Can't you all just respect my past and move on." The next second Mom was laughing her ass out at me,Dad and Jake's scared stood up to give her a high five and a huge bear hug."You learnt a lot from me little Sis'. Congrats!"

Dad was praising Mom's trick by almost making out with her and like always kept on apologizing until Mom said,"Oh come on Edward the past is the past. I only had feelings for that jerk cause he kissed me and I thought I actually was in love with him. Besides we all had our happy ending so a little joke won't hurt anyone, right!"

Amazed Dad at Mom's brilliant words, now showed his affection by doing more than making out, almost. That's until Emmett cleared his throat and I said" Seriously you two get a room. Your family, daughter and her Fiance is sitting here and you don't even have a little respect for them! Grandpa Charlie didn't teach you this Mom, did he?" I teased.

She playfully growled at me as Dad carefreely replied, "Okay, we are getting a room. Shall we Bella..." he ushered Mom towards the front door. "After you !" Ugh, I hated there Romeo-Juliet romance. add picked up Mom bridal style, without any further word to get to the cottage. For today our Cottage slepover is cancelled. Poor us! At least Katie enjoyed staring at Mom and jumping around with the Hawaiin Music...

Good Night , Sweet Dreams everyone!

It is 3:30 am i'm signing out...

Yours loving,

Nessie Black to-be

(can't wait to be called that!)

This story is also being posted at my blog too... you can visit . ...I have only one member so far since I don't really follow others' blogs so I don't get any visitors either...

pls pls pls pls pls review my story!

For all of my readers : READ,WRITE,Review and Recommend others to read my story...but just never STOP any of that...Enjoy!333


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

That night after the game we - Jake and I - returned to our cabin, wasted. I picked up Katie who was awake by then and felt asleep on our way here. I was playing with her when suddenly I felt a large weight on my head.

"Jake?" I called him as he was in the bathroom. Quickly he came to the bedroom.

"Yes honey, what's wro...?" He couldn't even finish the question he found out what was wrong and asked me not to move. He came forward and picked up what ever was on my head. As he brought it in front of me, I screamed and jumped with Katie a few feet back only to realize it was a simple spider. Jake laughed his ass out at that. I lightly slapped on his shoulder playfully as joined in laughing.

Today, a month has passed by since Tanya has cancelled. Still no hear from her. I frowned a little and then started laughing like a maniac remembering the spider situation.

"What's so funny? "Jake asked. Only the word 'spider' made him laugh hard remembering that day too. Uncle Em looked at us funnily only to make us laugh even harder. Suddenly as I was laughing I felt a large blow of pain in my lower stomach. I stopped laughing and Jake grew cautious as well.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Aaa..."I cried out in pain as I felt a sudden pull in my stomach. Immediately I put a hand over my mouth and being unable to reach the bathroom in time, I aimed for the kitchen sink and threw up. Jake came over to hold back the few loose strands of hair off my forehead. Then mom and Dad came over running from their cottage. I drank a glass of water leaning against the counter of the kitchen and held a hand on my lower stomach.

"How do you feel?" Dad asked.

"Nauseated!" I replied. He gave a call to grandpa Carlisle to come and check up on me from the hospital.

After about 10 minutes Grandpa Carlisle was checking on me on my bed upstairs in my previous room. "When did you have your last menstrual cycle?" he asked.

"Um…I think three weeks ago."

"Okay so did you have any abnormal feelings the last few days, anything weird?"

"No. But I have been quite tried lately and dreaming a lot too."

"Ah, I see. Okay I'll have an ultra sonogram of you in my office."

With Jake carrying me, almost begging for an answer to what happened to me; I was taken to Carlisle's office that held all the hospital bed and other diagnosis stuff. I felt relaxed with the cold ultrasound jelly like thing he put on my lower stomach. A picture showed up on the screen at which Dad, Carlisle and Esme gasped.

"What?" Jake asked instantly afraid.

"Nessie you are pregnant?!" Grandpa replied.

"What?" Jake and me asked, appalled.

"But we used protection. How did this happen! I mean…" Jake blabbered on and on. I just stared at the screen as drops of tears flew down my cheeks. I was going to be a mother! I couldn't hold back the joy inside me. Finally I discovered the part of me that I was dying to find out – the ability to be a mother – of carrying a little one in my arms who would continue the Cullen's and Black's incredible family. I broke down suddenly crying fully at the love I felt for the little one on the screen. A few minutes later Carlisle spoke up.

"Well the protection is not 100% effective and somehow it didn't work. But on the other hand I have good news. This baby has a heartbeat so I'm guessing its going to be more human-like in the pregnancy process. So Nessie you should be having a 9 month long pregnancy. After work I will return home and do some tests to see if I can find out the baby's gender already. Because who knows what kind it is with the whole vampire-human-werewolf parents! Until then, Jake, Renesmee congratulations on being to-be-parents. May God bless this child with immense gift and good health like its parents."

I was still too shocked to open my mouth to thank Carlisle. Everyone in the room was grinning from ear to ear by now. Jake and I only stayed at our positions blankly. It was a lot to sink in this quickly.

Finally our statue ness broke as I let out my breath with a loud 'huff' and Jake laid down to bring his chocolate brown soft lips to mine. We were in bliss! A complete new family was to be added in the Cullen's and Black's already huge family. Dad, mom and then everyone took their chances in giving us a big hug and deliver sweet words of blessing to my unborn child.

Dad asked if we wanted to see the baby on the screen. We obviously said yes and he pointed to a tiny almost unseen dot. My eyes again welled up with tears to know that I could bear to conceive a whole new living being inside me. We requested Dad to give us a picture of the ultrasound and soon we were sitting at the living room downstairs simply looking at the picture and admiring both Jake and my creation.

Then mom came to sit with us and Dad obviously tagged along. It still amazes me that after so many years Dad and Mom seem like they had just met now at their high school cafeteria. Their love was not a bit less than the first time; on the contrary it grew both physically and emotionally every day. Sometimes so much, to make us puke!

"Nessie, dear what do you feel?" Mom asked.

"Special, excited, happy, surprised, amazed, enchanted with love, lucky – I feel all the happy feelings in the world. It's like my heart has not halved but instead doubled with the joy and love I feel for Jake and my baby!"

"Huh, I felt this exact emotion when you first moved inside me. Edward wanted to take you out of me but no matter how much anyone wanted to or how much monstrous you might have been, I loved you and your Dad more that anything in the world. And after the first time you kicked nothing else mattered to me, but you and Edward. You two are the most precious thing I ever loved so much with all my heart. You are so lucky to have a normal pregnancy unlike mine. If not for Rose to support me then, you couldn't have been able to sit here holding the picture of my grandchild. Gosh, I really am going to be a grandmother. I am getting so old!"

Everyone laughed at that. Dad kept on apologizing for thinking I was a monster even though no one held a grudge against him.

Then Esme came over to give me the biggest hug and said, "Thank you so much for listening to me. I am so happy that you are pregnant...even though it is accidentally." She said before I could protest.

I could not speak anymore. I was too overwhelmed to talk. I just laid my head against Jake's shoulder and he pulled me into a light hug, kissing my hair. "How do you feel, DAD?" I joked.

"Weird, happy, weird again. How can I thank you Nessie? For giving me such a big gift, something I never even dreamt I would have-!? "I cut him off by putting one finger on his lips and saying, "Ssh, don't thank me. Thank the protection for not being effective." I teased.

Then Alice called Jake for a minute but he returned with a beautiful necklace in less than 30 seconds. Getting on his knees, Jake spoke "Thank you so much Renesmee for giving me your love, for giving me a gift I will be forever indebted to you for!" He lightly tied the gold chain around my neck as a golden locket hung on my throat. The locket held a big golden heart with 'MERCI' … on it. My eyes became glassy.

"I was saving that for after the wedding for being grateful to you to marry me. But I am even more thankful now than ever. Thank you my Nessie!" With that we melted onto each other, the love and passion heating up every second as we kissed passionately.

What did I do to deserve such happiness? To have Jake all to myself. I couldn't stop showing my gratitude to Jacob Ephraim Black – for being everything to me all at once. The greatest friend anyone could ever have, the best brother, the most romantic boyfriend/lover, the loving partner and soon-to-be-husband and most importantly a great person!

Sweet dreams baby,

Yours truly…MOM! (Yay, its so much fun to say that!)

Dear readers I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter…have fun and thank you for being such dedicated readers…REVIEW…you know the drill!3 u'll alwez!


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Today Jake came up to the main house as I was staying here at the moment. He stays the whole day but patrols at night when necessary. As now the whole La Push knows about my pregnancy, Jake can patrol a lot less-only at night sometimes.

That night after we received the big news,Carlislereturned from work. He was very excited to find out what his Grand-Grandchild will be! He did some tests and researches, then sitting with us at the living room he called upon every one. He finally revealed my babies gender starting with his researches.

"The baby is going to be born fully human according to assumptions. He or she will gradually develop vampiric and wolfy features and characteristics while growing up. So any guess on the gender?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. Jake snorted when Grandpa said wolfy and I chuckled.

"Boy!?" both Jake and I answered together.

"Well then I am too happy to announce it is a boy!" me and Jake went crazy with joy afterwards.

After we recovered from our over joyous moment I asked "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When you found out about your pregnancy, did you want a boy or a girl?"

Mom seemed to feel ashamed and shied out by this question. "Um…a boy." she hesitated.

"You too!" I exclaimed.

"Nessie, I don't mean that I regret having you. No I don't cause you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. But it's just that before we even knew about how such a beautiful, amazing creature you can be, I just always imagined holding a little green eyed Edward in my arms. My mind always wanted to see the human version of Edward. He was always the superior vampire before I was turned, and I was the stupid breakable human. But I loved you the moment I saw your tiny white teeth grinning at me. Because you are my baby, no matter what!

I smiled at her. "I understand Mom, I was just curious. I am not angry or anything, just curious. If I would have a girl now instead of a boy, I would be equally happy. I can be a mother, what else matters than that!"

Later today,Alicecame out of her room upstairs jumping, hopping and squeaking with joy. "Hey Nessie…" she came over hugging me and sat down beside me. Katie started jumping at my footstep as well, over enthusiastic due to my Aunt's extra show of excitement.

"Umm…Nessie could you please ask your little best friend here to not come over me?" Katie was licking her toes now andAliceobviously found this adorable act of affection, disgusting.

"Fine" I said and gave Katie a look that silenced her to sit down at the sofa's corner.

"So Aunt Alice, you suddenly seem very exuberant. Why is that?"

"I'm gonna have a grand nephew to shop for and you ask me why I am excited!" She rolled her eyes. I simply smiled.

"So did you two decide any names?" She asked.

"Alice, I just found out a few days ago that I am pregnant, of course we didn't decide any names."

"You know Nessie for being a half-vampire; you are not as much mentally improved as your shopping skills. You are too slow!" Jake groaned beside me as I laughed out loud.

"Do you write down your belly measurements everyday?"

"No why would I do that, we are all vampires with perfect memory storage, remember?"

"Oh I thought, you know with you being all half-human and stuff, you would do the regular pregnancy things."

"I might be half-human, but I am also half-vampire. Sorry to disappoint you!"

"Okay, cut the giving-me-knowledge crap! I have chosen some names for my nephew. Do you want to hear it?" She was practically beaming with joy.

"Alicedon't you think it's a little too early for names. I'm not even a month old." I nagged.

"Nothing's too early for a half-vampire!" She teased and kept on pouting until I gave in.

"Fine, fine let's hear it. But I'm not making any decisions now." I warned.

"Okay how about Jessie as in Jake and Nessie, or Jamie and Rick as in Jake and Renesmee?"

"Go on…"

"Humph, fine then Henry?"

"Alice this is not the 18th century. Can you give me something cute, modern and sexy?"

"What about Ronaldo?"

"Alice my son is not a football player, okay."

"Fine…Max,Austin, Justin, Carter, Stephen, Damon, Eric, Louis, Daniel, Leonardo-"I put a finger on her lips to stop her from blabbering all the names in the book of names-if that exists.

"Okay, that's enough Alice. Why don't you take someone shopping or do something with Jasper? Jake and I are gonna decide our son's name. Now go!" She grimaced before finally leaving. I sighed.

An hour later Jake was snoring loudly on my shoulder as Mom and Dad entered the living room. "Hey Renesmee, how are you?" Mom asked.

"Fine, Mom. So how was your night?"

"Long, actually. We had a big discussion on our Grandson's name. And this took more than half of the night."

"Aww…not you too!"

"What?" Mom asked as Dad chuckled beside her, obviously listening to my thoughts.

"An hour agoAlicecame over and gave me a long list of names. Guys I don't want any names. Jake and I will decide our baby's name. Besides I am not even months old. Why are you already over the baby's name?" I shrugged before continuing.

"Okay Dad, I have a brilliant idea. Let us wait for the time until you can here your grandson's mind and then decide his name. We will read out names and the one he likes will be chosen."

"Great that's a very reasonable idea!"

"Okay let us not talk about this any further. So was Jacob patrolling last night?" Mom concluded.

"Yeah poor Jake had to stay up all night. He needs a good sleep."

Hearing this, out of nowhere Aunt Rosalie suddenly came out with a bottle of shaving cream and a bird feather. She put some cream on Jake's left hand that was lying across his lap and lightly moved the feather all over his face. Obviously it gave Jake a tickle and he rubbed his cream filled hand on his face. Realization hit and he woke up. We all laughed so much at that.

"That was for irritating the hell out of me with your lame jokes when Bella was pregnant with Nessie, Dog!" Rose barked ironically, bursting out laughing. Jake was extremely mad for being woken up from sleep and whispered to me that he would take revenge in a moment. I giggled at that.

"What? What did he say to you Nessie?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, no can tell Aunt Rose. It's personal!" Dad laughed at that. Then Jake slowly pulled himself up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. I tugged along to see his plan of taking revenge.

Esme started laughing looking at him and at that began a whole new roll of laughter at the drawing room.

Jake cleaned his face in the sink, and whispered requesting Esme to make him a drink with red wine and all the spices mixed with it that Esme had.

"Why would you want to drink that Jacob?" Esme wrinkled her nose hearing his ridiculous composition of food.

"Oh, who said I'll drink it. Rosalie will drink it Esme! She asked for it."

"Ha ha, very funny" Esme commented. Then Esme actually started making Jake's recipe of the weird drink. She handed him a bottle filled with the drink. Jake now aimed for the bathroom. He poured shampoo on top of it, the one with the strawberry flavor. I couldn't stop laughing at his recipe. But I didn't actually believe that he would make Rose drink it.

We went to the living room which was now full of all the family members off to bring the camera quickly knowing something funny was about to happen. Jake and I simply sat on our previous seats turning on the TV to act like everything was normal. We waited for the time till every one but Rosalie was acting consciously to watch the TV. Then slowly Jake got up acting to go to the washroom when he really went to pick up the bottle behind the couch Rose was sitting on. When everyone was ready-withAlicevideoing, Jake slowly took the bottle in his hands and poured it all over poor Rose's hair and face.

"You got drink on me, asshole!" Rose was shrieking with anger. Everyone started laughing.

Jake teased. "Oh that is not just some drink. It is Jacob's special 'ROSALIE BEAUTIFICATION LIQUID'. The red wine and shampoo in it will nourish your hair and the spices will fairer your skin!" By now the house was erupting with laughter. Dad high-fived Jake but poor Uncle Emmett could not, even though he wanted to badly. Rose rushed upstairs to wash off the dirt and then Uncle Em literally hugged Jake.

"Good job, Jake. She deserved that for being a pain in the ass to everyone. Nessie must be very proud to have such a wicked fiancé. Congrats!"

The rest of the day passed by pretty great except for my vomiting twice and fainting once-which also was not anything serious to be worried about since those were expected pregnancy symptoms. Uncle Em almost couldn't hold in the jokes at my vomiting but Dad's stern look stopped him.

Till next time…goodnight everyone. I got to snuggle up with Jake in our soft bed; you know he cannot sleep without me or our baby!

Sweet dreams, yours only…MOM!


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I woke up early in the morning today due to morning sickness that was getting on my nerves a lot. I mean wasn't bearing a whole human being inside me enough, what's with the morning sickness tagging along?! Katie did not miss to cooperate me on my throwing up as she stared at my face curiously. Anyways, Jake's sleep was also ruined when he heard me vomiting, sounds errupting as if it were of a midnight was at first very anxious but eventually got over it once he realised it was one of my morning sicknesses.

It was 7 o'clock at the dock when we reached the Cullen Mansion, everyone suddenly greeting us with huge grins.

"What?" we both asked at once, dumbfounded.

"Guess what?" Alice was beaming with excitement.

We exchanged confused looks before Jake pressed about what was going on.

"Tanya called last night to give a good news and a very tiny bad news!" Dad interceded. "Okay, let's clear up the confusion. Do you want to hear the good or the bad news first?"

"Bad news." We replied together.

"They killed him." Dad replied casually as if it was obvious to know who the HE was.

"Who killed who?" I asked.

"The Denalis found the new scent coming to the knowledge that it was a newborn vampire. His name was Charles and he was created by a man named Johan. Now this Johan ,as Charles described, once belonged to a cult of newborn vampires in Seattle, but he broke loose as he did not like to be ordered around all the time. He was created by another man named Riley, who as we know was the partner of Victoria, the girlfriend of James, both of whom tried to kill your mom when she was human. The Denalis tried to help him and convince him to not run around killing humans as if it was a game. But Charles had the true newborn attitude, with Johan having him convinced that he was created to do his duty of killing humans who threatened their existence. He couldnot be tamed and was therefore killed." Dad explained in one breath.

I couldn't care less about this guy so I moved on to the next question. "And the good news?"

"There is no more obstacle and you two can proceed with the wedding." I squealed like a baby and jumped on Jake, wrapping my legs around his waist. For a moment we both forgot that we were surrounded by family and were inappropriately making out a little. That was until Dad coughed "Ehem…" and we broke apart.

"So when can we have the wedding?" I squeaked, ready to bounce up in enjoyment at any moment. I was finally going to marry the man I am loving for 18 years.

"How about a week from now?" Alice asked.

"That Quick!Oh, thank you so much Alice.I absolutely love you,love you,love you!" Alice hugged me, laughing at my over-enthusiasm.

The rest of the day my family had to endure Jake and I's overflowing exhibition of love and passion for the rest of he day. We were beyond overjoyed to be together, officially. Even Emmett stopped his teases and innuendos as we couldn't care the we were getting on everyone's nerves when the never expected Uncle Emmett -of all people- let out a loud scold.

"Would you two stop it?! You win okay, you have tortured us are the best physically involved couple in this whole you want I can laminate a certificate even .Please just stop it!" we laughed out maniacally.

"I cannot agree to your comment Emmett.I do not believe any one is more physically challenged in this house than us." Dad had just turned over the whole conversation.

"Edward!" Mom smacked his shoulder warningly.

"What, we have been married for eighteen years and we are always the most mannered couple in the family!When did you last kiss me in front of everyone,Bella?" Dad scooted over him and kissed him full on lips,tongue to tongue in front of all of us.

"Happy now?" Mom scowled. I snorted."That doesn't count."

"God why are the four of you such you want to have sex so much just go to your rooms and do don't have to compete for it!"Emmett boomed.

"Emmett."Grandma Esme scolded from the kitchen.

"Emmett are you trying to imply that you are some kind of hero in this section and we are immature new learners?" Mom shocked me with this never discussed any kind of sex talk with anyone,not even when Dad had 'The Talk' with me 4 years back.

"Duh,look at yourselves fighting over who is best at sex when The king is sitting right here."

"Okay that's enough,I am putting this on a because we are mature enough to behave doesn't make you some Sexual the next 48 hours us-the girls-are going to tease you guys as much as possible and the one of you who will give in the fastest is the most immature and worse challenged couple among he will pay for the other two couples' next honeymoon,deal?"Rosalie winked at Mom.

" so on!"Emmett was grinning wildly.

"What about us?"Jake asked.

"You impregnate my daughter and you want to do a bet about sex now, really Jacob?" Dad asked him raising one eyebrow.

"Please carry on with this bet later when I am not around to puke. Now can we do something fun?"I asked looking at everyone.

"Yay!There's a thunderstorm coming can play baseball!"Alice chimed.

"Alice I meant all together.I cannot play in my condition…hello!"I practically waved my hand in front of her face.

"We can play chess."Jazz suggested.

"You know you all sometimes act like such douche bags that I become confused if you guys actually are vampires.I said all of us…chess can only be played by two for the last time can anyone give any non-idiotic idea about what we can all do together?"Gosh they irritated me so much some times.

"Let's play The Ugly Truth!"Finally Dad gave a productive suggestion.

"How do you play that?"innocent Jacob asked.

"Oh, you simply have to spin a bottle and the person it points to has to reveal an embarrassing secret of their life," I explained.

"Fine then let's begin!"Jake ushered.

The bottle first pointed at Mom and she started, "Once I slipped on Charlie's stairs,after I finally accepted Edward's had gone hunting and promised to return at midnight,and I slipped a stair daydreaming about was very confused why I slipped when there was no water or anything!"

"That's so sweet, love."Dad cooed as Alice and Rosalie awed.

"Ooo…clumsy Bella more sexy,huh Eddie?" God Em was such a jerk sometimes.

"Do not call me Eddie!" Dad shrieked.

Next the bottle spinned and stopped facing me. "Once I was getting ready for bath in my room in here when I was like 6 but physically and mentally was then my so-called big no one was in the house currently, I didn't bother closing my bathroom walks in to my room, out of the blue, and being in a somnolent state he aims towards my is until I shout for him to get out before he sees me fully one knew about this except mom and dad and now obviously everyone does!"

"Lucky Jake. So did you like the view?"Emmett asked Jake.

"Hey I was sleepy,I had no idea I was even in Nessie's room.I just walked into the house and all I knew was that I had to get to a took me to her all I saw was her thigh and part of her hip.I tried to forget it that night but how could I forget the sexiest girl's naked I asked her out the next day,explaining to her why the hell I kept tagging along the vampire's house when I was the I couldn't wait to make out with her!"

"Oh my God that was why you asked me jerk!"I slapped his shoulder playfully.

Alice's turn came after me. "Hmm…what am I ever embarrassed about? Uh,here's one. A few months ago while I was shopping for Jasper's anniversary present, I suddenly had a vision of the perfect gift. I kept walking in the shooping mall to avoid catching attention, and I didn't foresee the small amount of water awaiting me on the floor.I accidentally stepped on it and splash goes the water up as I went down slipping on God they didn't put me on news the way they were staring at me!"

By this point everyone was bursting out laughing at Alice's was a vampire for crying out loud, one with the power to foresee the future! She tried to look angry at Jasper but couldn't fake that for long and finally joined suddenly Alice became stiff as her eyes searched blindly. Dad had the weirdest expression on his went over shaking her shoulder slightly.

"What did you see Alice?" He asked anxiously.

"The Volturi..."was all she could say after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"They will come to the heard from the Amazons while passing by and are expecting an have to invite them or they will get suspicious and find out about Nessie's pregnancy!"

"Oh" that was all that came out of my mouth. What is up with this black cloakers?Are they seriously that unemployed?Can't they keep to themselves,cool it off for a while?Why did have to ruin every rejoicing moment of our lives?Why couldn't they just mind their own business and let us enjoy for a while?Ugh,I felt like ripping someone's head off thinking of the brutal,disgusting,cruel,evil Volturi.I wanted to shout at them 'LEAVE THE WORLD US YOUR OWN FUCKING STUPID BUSINESSES FOR A ,I ALMOST DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO DO!'

Dad suddenly pulled me out from my sudden aggressive train of thoughts by saying, "I don't think Aro has any reason to charge us with this are not on an intention of a killing mission and just happened to learn about the it's just a curious visit.I think they truly want to see what drives us to do something insane as allowing Renesmee to marry our clearly have no logic on their side this time to harm us,not that they ever had any logic on their Alice's vision and Jasper's emotions I can sense the curiosity that they possess to see what strong bond of love makes us so if we do sense negative intentions we can clearly hide Renesmee's pregnancy, she still doesn't have a big bump and will probably not have one in a week!"

The game got dismissed due to the tense situation Alice's vision brought among and I are gonne sleep at my cabin room tonight, kicking out my parents.

So till next time - with more events twisting my life...I sign out.

Sweet dreams,my son!

LIFE IS SHORT,LIVE IT ALL UP AND MY LIFE IS SHORT TOO SO REVIEW QUICKLY...LOL

XOXO 3


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

Last night has been quiet a good one. Actually every night since our wedding has been decided, have been good. There is only five days – five more days of waiting and patience – left before the wedding. Dad said he has a surprise for me tomorrow!

Recently Jake has been acting weird, in a good way but still weird. He is expressing too much passion. What was up with him? Last time he did something like this, he ended up getting me pregnant. But this time I couldn't put a finger as to what he might do or have done to show such over lovingness. Anyways so after Jake finally stopped kissing me in front of some family members at the guest room, and went to have lunch at the kitchen, I tried to find out what Dad's surprise was to me.

"Hey Alice, you know Dad is trying to hide something from me. Any idea on what it might be?"

"Nooo no no no no no, I am not giving away anything. And BTW we all know that it's a surprise from him so don't try to be so clever. It ain't gonna work on us sister!"

Then I tried with Uncle Emmett, "What's up Em?"

"Why so excited, kiddo?"

"Oh, it's nothing never mind I just had a little proposal for you." This got him curious.

"Okay then let's hear it."

"Nope, first you have to promise you will accept my deal or else nothing." He gasped.

"My goodness you are becoming like me, dominating. Do Jake and your Dad know this? No seriously tell me first."

"Fine," I growled.

After five minutes it got on Emmett's nerve, "What you are just gonna say 'Fine' and then nothing?"

"Oh Uncle Emmett you misunderstood me. I meant 'Fine the deal's off!'" I gave an evil smile. About ten minutes of staring blankly at the TV, he finally surrendered.

"Okay I give up. Now tell me."

"Yay I win. Okay so tell me what Dad's surprise is and I will help you prank on him."

"Wow, you are turning totally evil. Your dad surprises you and you prank on him. Pure Evil! Finethen, someone's gonna come tomorrow. That's it I'm not telling anything else."

"Fine I'll not help you until you tell me who's coming. Who's coming? Who's coming? Tell me!"

"Ooo, daddy's girl trying to threaten me just like daddy does. No…no deal breaking. Now you listen to me punk, you help me or I'll go straight to him and tell him you are planning on pranking on him because I didn't reveal the surprise. Suck that, kiddo!" I grumbled, he got me there.

"Fine," I snapped at him.

"Okay so here's the plan, I will call Bella and ask her to come here for helping Esme cook. In the mean time you will call Edward and ask him to give the phone to Bella. He will say that he came here but you will say that she hasn't and Esme is calling her. That's when Edward goes insane and without thinking he comes here. I will beg your mom to help me and ask her to look like she just had sex or something. Rosie, Bella and I enter our room and Rosie and I act like Bella and I are doing something. Right at the moment he is about to barge in, Bella opens the door to give him the shock of his life. She looks exhausted, he doesn't think, we all keep our heads clear and…Tada he falls for it." Emmett grinned like a school boy waiting for his Christmas present.

"Okay, you sure Mom's gonna help you do that much. I mean it's too much don't you think?"

"Oh I wasn't finished yet. While all of this goes on here, Jazz goes to the cottage and breaks the two front legs of their bed. He adjusts a hidden camera and returns to watch the whole thing here on TV while Edward stomps out of this house angry, frustrated, and betrayed. He sits on the bed and 'Crack!' goes the bed. Then finally the mind-reading Mr. Know-it-all fool gets it all! What do you think?"

"You will do no such thing to your brother, Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Please Mom…just this once. He gets to get into our heads 24/7. It's only fair he gets the same in return. Okay…I promise no more pranks for a month if you let me do this. Please, please?" Wow Emmett could be such a baby when he doesn't get his way easily. He kept whining for straight fifteen minutes.

"Fine, but just this once. No more for a month, you promise?" Esme gave in.

"Yay, I love you Esme! So kiddo what do you think of my plan?"

"Wow….that is one fantastic plan! Do you spend every night ditching Rose to plan these?" I teased him.

"Ha ha…very funny kiddo. Now call Edward."

"There are two problems. One, what is Alice's role in this? And two, what if Dad tags along with her?"

"Alice will be videotaping the whole thing here while Jazz does it at the cottage and I'll threaten Bella to not bring Edward in my own genius way, easy!"

"Great! So let the prank begin…" I had no idea where I got the sudden enthusiasm. Probably it was my way of payback at dad as he used be extremely difficult with me when I dated Jake or it was probably just my pregnancy hormones!

"Hey everyone, gather up at the living room right now." Everyone joined us instantly.

"So I hope you all have heard my brilliant plan?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, so you all in?" Emmett asked.

"Duh…Edward needs to learn 'Payback's a bitch'!" Alice said.

"Great. So we start off now. And everyone please keep your heads clear."

Right then Jake entered the living room. "Can I join too?"

"Sure, did you finish your dog food?" Rose asked.

"At least my food doesn't make me dumber every time I have it!"

"Jake, Rose stop it. Yes Jake you can join in. Now let's not waste anymore time."

Stage 1 – Calling Mom (Emmett):

The phone rang twice before Mom received it.

"What Emmett?" She snapped. I laughed, she was obviously preoccupied.

"Hey sis, hello to you too!"

"Shut up and speak fast! What do you want?" She groaned.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? So sorry honey. Or is it just Edward who is making you ill-mannered?" He teased.

"Emmett!" She shouted.

"Fine, Esme is calling you to help her cook." He tried so hard to not laugh out loud and blow the prank.

"Oh, and don't bring Edward, or the jokes will just get worse to worser."

"Is that even a word?"

"Now you are taking vocabulary lessons from Edward too! Yes, it's a fucking word in my dictionary. You got a problem with that?" Mom laughed out loud on the other side.

"Be quick, Mrs. Brainy Know-it-all. You can debate with Eddie all night long!" He joked.

"Shut up pig head!" Dad replied this time. Then they hung up.

"Okay so far too good!" Emmett exclaimed. About five whole minutes later Mom entered the house. How long does it take vampires to run again? Emmett asked her to have a chat with all of us as she approached towards the kitchen.

"Okay fellow family members, I have a very important announcement to make. As you all know I'm the world's greatest and best prank star ever. And with all of your support, especially Bella, after two long years today I shall operate a prank on the great mind-reader of this family Edward Anthony Masen Cullen aka Mr. Know-it-all! Would you, Bella kindly help us all to pull this fabulous prank?" He finally finished his long speech, one word per second.

"You idiot, are you out of your fucking mind! Are you crazy? You called me here to play prank on my husband? I'm doing no such stupid thing and I'm gonna tell on you right now." She was about to stomp out of the house when Emmett begged.

"Please Bella just this once and I promise not to tease about your sex life for a year. Please?" Now Mom's face lit up and she agreed to help us. She was soon updated with the plan and we all took our positions.

Then Jake suddenly realized he had nothing to do. "Hey Nessie, what do I do?"

"Umm…try to distract Dad when he comes in." I said. He seemed satisfied with this. It's prank time, Daddy!

Alice turned on her video camera hiding it to point at the door where Dad can't see it.

Stage 2 – Calling Dad (Me):

"Hey Dad, where's Mom? Uncle Emmett called her like twenty minutes ago." I called him.

Dad was shocked. "What, but she left fifteen minutes ago? Isn't she at the house?"

"No?!"

"Okay I'm coming."

Stage 3 – Distraction (Jake):

As Dad entered the house, Jake started distracting him. "Hey Edward, I was thinking that –'' Dad cut him off.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"No wasn't she with you?"

"Yes but Esme called and she's supposed to be here, but she's not."

"I don't know maybe Alice took her shopping or something. Listen Man, it's been quite a long time since I have visited La Push. So I was thinking maybe Nessie and I go could down there to give the wedding invitations to everyone ourselves…" He trailed off. Dad looked like he was trying very hard to not scream at him.

"Jacob, I can smell Bella. I need to find her now. Can you just please not talk right now?" He was on his danger alert mode.

Simultaneously, he heard Mom in Emmett's room. Alice turned the camera towards upstairs.

Stage 4 – Make it look like… (Momma and Emmett):

"Oh my god Bellaaa…"

"Emmetttttt…..oh Emmett I gotta go now. Edward will come up any minute now." And Dad then sprinted up the stairs as Aunt Rose escaped to her closet. Mom opened the door as he touched the lock and she came out all tangled up as Dad gasped out. "Bella…?" And 'Bam' he was out of words.

He left the house instantly, his face a pure reflection of shock, regret, pain, loss, more shock!

"Edward wait…" Mom tried to act like she was stopping him. But he was gone.

Stage 5 – The Fall of the Greek God (Jasper):

Dad looked so bad. Mom was silently sobbing and almost regretted doing the prank. Dad looked like when he left for Volturi thinking Mom was dead. Then we turned on the TV.

Dad was pacing around his room like a maniac. "Why? Why me? Why Bella? I knew she doesn't deserve me? Ugh…" Dad screamed and sat on the bed angrily.

And 'Boom!' goes the bed. Dad sat dumbfounded on the floor.

Rolls of laughter burst out at the Cullen House. Mom finally stopped sobbing and it was hilarious to see Dad fall that way.

"You Bastard, Emmett! Just wait for it, I'm coming to get you!" He threatened at the now-found hidden camera. And he ran out of the cottage.

"Oh boy I'm in trouble!" Emmett ran upstairs to hide. The laughter hasn't stopped yet, and it actually doubled when Dad threatened the camera. Such a view in front of your eyes was priceless!

Dad appeared at the door in a flash and dragged Emmett downstairs. He picked him up by his shirt collar and held his back up the wall.

"Idiot, loser, stupid, bastard, Jackass, asshole! You just see what I do to you. It is never fun to mess with Edward Cullen. You just wait, you will regret this so bad!" Dad spat at him. It was weird hearing all those slangs coming out of Dad's mouth.

Emmett tried to say something but he was speechless and instead he burst out laughing at Dad's face as a whole new roll of laughter followed.

"That's was not funny! All of you will regret this." Dad yelled at us.

"Oh Edward, you should have seen your face when the bed fall off. Hilarious! I'm so sorry for before but Emmett cut me off a huge deal, I just couldn't back down. But Edward, your face was priceless! One in a million…" And everyone again started laughing.

"My goodness, Bella. Even you too. This is getting out of hand Emmett. I have had enough of your shit, now you seriously need to learn a lesson. You have no idea just how much all of you will regret this, especially you Emmett!"

"Oh why the almighty beautiful Greek God, haven't you taught Bella enough lessons?" Emmett teased.

"Emmett, remember our deal!" Momma asked.

"Hey I said no jokes about your sex life, not his."

"It's the same thing!" Mom shrieked.

"Are you sure? I mean I enjoyed that up there as much as you did, Bella!" Now Mom slapped him.

"Ouch…that hurt sis!" Then we replayed the whole thing and even Dad had to admit that it was funny.

"Oh my God, Bella you shocked the hell out of me! Don't' ever do that to me ever again. God I actually thought you cheated on me with Emmett, yuck!"

"Ew, even if I did cheat on you it would never be with someone as cheap as Emmett. You should know me better than that Edward!"

"Does that mean you might cheat on me?"

"Oh you never know!" Mom high-fived Rosalie.

"Emmett and Rosalie has such a bad influence on you." Dad shook his head.

"Edward, I would never cheat on you ever. Okay? I love you too much to do something like that. Promise me you will remember this?"

"I promise." And they started kissing which soon began to take a different direction.

"Ehem…" Jake cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Oh man why did you ruin the show?" Emmett nagged as we all raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jacob, you were saying before?" Dad asked him.

"Never mind."

"Yes, I thought so!" Dad replied.

After Carlisle returned that night he had a good dose of laughter watching the video. He patted Emmett on his shoulder and said "I taught you well son!" Edward just glared and smirked at them both.

That was one of the funniest events in my life! Ah, the laughter wore me off and I already fell asleep once while writing this. So now I am going to sign off for tonight.

Till next time, goodbye! And sweet dreams baby…

Your Momma, Nessie Black!

REVIEW...Oh wait I think I forgot to say REVIEW! Did I mention Review?!


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

This morning I was going over my diary entries at Jake's cabin. He was still fast asleep and so I got a mini alone time with myself. This diary is kind of my personality book with stuffs like funniest moments of my life, happy memories and sad ones that occurred in my life, favorite TV shows and movies, My Playlist, etc. As I was going over one of the funniest events, I suddenly laughed out so loud that Jakes snoring came to an abrupt halt and his eyes sprang open.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh so sorry for waking you up there, I was just going through the prank Emmett played on you last month. It was just so hilarious!" I laughed out loud again getting drowsy glares from my fiancé.

"I see." Then he snuggled up to kiss my neck. That was followed by tickling which as usual lead to me, totally cracking up. I almost screamed at the top of my voice.

"Jake babe stop, it's hard to breathe with the baby!" Finally he stopped but didn't let go, hugging me to his chest and kissing my neck again. Only this time I felt a slight gash of pain and blood run down the sides of my neck, I gasped.

After few seconds I got it that he was giving me a hickey and I giggled like a naughty school girl.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you baby. I don't know what took me over, suddenly you looked so damn hot and I kind of felt like biting you and marking you as mine. I'm so so sorr-" I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Its okay that was interesting and hot. I don't mind okay?" He simply nodded and scooted over closer to kiss me on the lips this time.

Three nights ago after we pulled the prank on Dad, he suddenly covered my eyes and lead me towards the front door? He pulled away his hands from my eyes and everyone shouted 'SURPRISE!'

Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazer and Carmen were standing right outside the door and I literally jumped on Carmen. "Yay, our cousins are here!" I shouted like a 10 year old kid as everybody laughed.

We had a huge group hug then sat down for a nice, long conversation when I suddenly remembered that my pregnancy was still unknown to them.

I stood up with my glass of mango juice and acted like making a toast. "Hello everyone attention please! Okay so cousins, Jake and I have a great news for you guys. We are going to have a baby!"

"What?" "Yay!" "Boy or Girl" "Wow this is so exciting!" "This will definitely be an interesting creature." "Hmm, a new baby. So cute!" "What does pregnancy feel like? I wish I could feel it." – So many responses came up from the Denalis.

"Okay, okay calm down. We are gonna have a baby boy who's one and a half month old almost. We haven't decided a name yet and it feels great to be a mother. Pregnancy is simply an overwhelming feeling that makes me happy everyday I know I'm closer to giving birth to a whole new life!"

"Wow this family is like a bunch of scientists, all the time you do experiments with faults and get weird results of those experiments but at the end you come to a successful conclusion! First Bella now Nessie, hmm the Cullen family is never ending…" We all laughed at Tanya's comment.

(back to the present)

"Now I was getting ready to get to go to the Cullen House. Everyone was waiting there for Jake and I. When we reached the door, Jake grabbed my waist from behind me and scooped me up in his arms. I giggled; I always seem to go back to the child I was when Jake was around me. He carried me to the house where everyone greeted us with a warm welcome.

"Good morning Nessie, Jake. Have you two slept well?" Carmen kindly asked us.

"Very well Carmen, thank you for asking. How was your night…s?"

"It was long but our dear Alice here kept us quite busy going over the plans and details again and again and again. It was a bearable night, I'll say that much!" Kate teased.

"I see your fiancé is getting more and more in love with you every day!" Tanya commented as I laughed.

"Are you willing to put me down any time soon, Jake. You do know that I can walk on my own, right?"

"Nope," he replied simply and walked towards the couch only to make me sit onto his lap. Poor Katie simply looked at us with her puppy dog eyes as she followed behind us to the couch.

"Oh what a surprise! Who is this little one?" Eleazer asked looking at Katie.

"Oh guys I almost forgot, this is my best friend Katie." The Denalis gave me a weird look when I said 'best friend'. "Anyhoo, no one dare bite her, Dad and Mom gave her as a present to me since I loved puppy dogs when I saw them in movies." They gave the weirdest looks to my parents after I completed my sentence.

"Ooo, I just got the perfect idea, we should totally do a bachelor and a bachelorette's party for Nessie and Jake. Yay, I can do one more party!" Alice babbled on into her own little world.

Then the same old Jakey from the cottage was back to nuzzling my ear, kissing and licking the hickey he gave me this morning.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, did you bite my daughter?" Dad was on well...dad-mode.

"Yes sir, I believe I did." Jake's sudden bravery shocked me, it was such a turn-on.

"Oh my God Renesmee is that true?" Mom literally came in a flash to check on me, as was followed by everyone but Alice.

"Ugh guys, calm down. It's no big deal, it's just a hickey." Everyone seemed confused by my response.

"Nessie you are bruised." Carlisle stated trying to make a point.

"No I am not it is a simple hickey. Guys have you never gotten a hickey before, anyone, ever?" I was answered by blank looks.

"Mom, not even you?" She shook her head no. Wow, and you thought vampires were smart!

"Okay, remember like in the movies, this is just a intimate bite that lovers give each other. It does not hurt and it'll go away. Remember mom you told me about those bruises you got on your honeymoon and that Dad was overreacting, well you are doing exactly the same thing. Okay, just relax everyone. It is already weird to hear that none of you ever got a hickey. I guess I am after all the luckiest of you all!" I winked at Jake.

"What bruise?" Emmett, Carlisle and Esme asked.

"Not important." Dad replied.

"How was it?" Alice was the only sane one who asked like a normal girl friend would.

"Amazing. First I felt a tiny ant bite kinda pain, then when I got it, it felt like he was kissing the hell out of me. It was so romantic and sexy!"

"Aw, is that what you felt. To me it felt like biting on tight chicken wings. Your skin is like a reptile!" Jake teased as I hit his head with a pillow.

"Nessie this is not funny he bit you, God knows what he will do after you marry him." Dad said.

"Dad, seriously! Get over it; it is something you don't know about apparently so don't talk about it."

"Okay Nessie Jacob do you guys have some serious brain damage issue. Why are you marrying like your psycho parents, enjoy life. Being single is so much fun! Marriage is a pain in the ass guys, seriously." He whispered the last part but too soon Rosalie already hit him on the head.

"Oh Rosie I didn't mean it like that. You are the best wife, you know that." Emmett nagged.

"Heh, we are better and smarter than Emmy bear!" I pouted to taunt him.

"You think that losers, well let's see who's better."

"Fine, whatever" I replied.

"Fine, whatever."

"Hey grand ma can I please have breakfast here for this morning?" I asked Esme.

"Hey grand ma can I please have breakfast here for this morning?" Emmett copied.

"Sure sweetie" She smiled.

"Thanks Nana." She loved it when I called her 'Nana'.

"Thanks Nana" Emmett copied like a baby again.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Ugh, I hate you." He acted like such a wannabe.

"Shut up Emmett!"

"Shut up Emmett!" He copied but got hit by a pillow this time.

"That was me Emmett, you are such a loser!" Rosalie said this time.

"Oh sorry honey, your niece sounds just like you when she tries to be better than me." Emmett is so stupid!

"Excuse me?" Rose defended.

"Oh baby I didn't mean it like that." We all laughed at this.

"Then what did you mean, Emmett?" Rose stood up and literally yelled at him.

He was speechless. "Huh, gotcha!" Rose high-fived Alice.

"That was not nice baby!" Emmett shook his head.

"Oh you gotta be nice to someone who is actually nice, did you not know that Uncle Emmett?" I made those innocent poker faces. He growled.

After a few minutes Emmett suddenly asked, "So Bella what bruises was Nessie talking about?"

"Huh, what?" Mom stuttered. Oh boy, this was supposed to be private I just threw her at the sharks!

"You know the one your daughter was talking about?" He emphasized on the 'your daughter' part. I scowled and glared at him.

"Well Emmett, you know at our honeymoon Edward was a vampire and I was a human, and this one time he held me really tightly and I got bruised but it recovered quickly. Happy?" Mom explained editing the real thing.

"Oh my God Bella, really. Did you take any ointments or something? How did this happen?" Carlisle asked purely out of curiosity, looking at Dad.

"Yes Bella how indeed?" Emmett pushed.

"This was in the past so let's just leave it okay. Carlisle can we have this conversation later?" Mom said uncomfortably.

"No no this sounds like the perfect time to me. You won't have to repeat again for us." Carlisle ignored Emmett.

"Sure Bella."

"Oh, man. Don't ruin it I totally made Bella uncomfortable there." Emmett whined, he can be such a baby sometimes.

"What was that?" Uncle Jasper suddenly said.

"What?" We all asked together.

"I thought I felt something different." Then he was suddenly sitting beside me, putting a palm on my mini baby bump.

"What, Jazz?" I asked.

"He feels warm and happy." He smiled.

"Holy cow, you can feel him?" Jake and I said together, making everyone laugh.

We shouted so loud that Jasper cringed and covered his ears with his hands. "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Yes, I can't feel anything sharply, but there's a slight feeling of warmth and comfort that I feel that is not coming off of any of you, it's surely gotta be this little buddy!" He said enthusiastically.

"Of course you are warm and happy, baby. I love you so much." I cried talking to my baby.

"Déjà vu" Mom and Dad said together.

"Yeah totally, you guys have weird genes, I tell you. Weird, its freaking scary!" Emmett said as everyone laughed.

"What?" I asked as Jake kissed my belly bump.

"Oh honey we had this exact scenario when your Dad just started hearing you and those are almost the same words I said to you. I sat in that exact sofa too. It's like Déjà vu of that day. The only difference is that this time its Jasper feeling rather than your Dad hearing, I was much bigger than you and much much less healthier than you." Everyone went to a sad silence mode for a minute.

Jake kissed me passionately after that. "Can you believe I'm gonna be a Dad. God, it feels so different, so good! I am the luckiest man in the world, I love you so much Nessie."

"Whoa, hold on there buddy I might not say that. I mean after all I got to have the most extraordinary and beautiful baby and got to get the most beautiful woman on earth to marry me and live with me for eternity. You might wanna take that back." Dad got so sensitive when it came to being the luckiest man on earth!

"Edward, you are a vampire. So when I say man I mean a werewolf okay? You will barely pass as old anyways; I mean there should be a new word invented just for people as old as you guys."

"Very funny Jacob, but I'm still the luckiest remember that." Mom kissed him now, something that usually leads to making out and more.

"Hey don't influence my baby already, at least wail till he's a teenager guys!" I joked making annoying smooching noises as everyone laughed.

The rest of the day we spent talking, laughing, enjoying and just being happy and content to live our lives all together, never wishing for anything to change!

As happy as I can ever be, Nessie Black...

Shh it's a secret...REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

So wedding is knocking on our doors. But before that can be proceeded to, Alice did not forget to do a Bachelor Party/ Bridal Shower. In reality nothing that actually happens in these kinds of events happened. It was more like a family event with Jake and I as a reason to celebrate. Anyways so let's cut to the chase and move on to what happened at the party.

"Alice, what am I gonna wear?" Alice's happy face popped up at the door as she practically beamed with joy, elated by my question.

"I have the perfect dress for you!" she squealed. It was a beautiful satin white dress with spaghetti straps that went around my neck. The dress curved beautifully around my waist and flowed down up to my knees. The waistline and the neckline had gorgeous silver stones set on them.

In the main house, Alice moved all the couches to one side and pulled out a large carpet on the living room floor. Then the whole family gathered sitting around in a circle. Jake wore the black 'Zzz…Don't touch me, I'm Hot!' t-shirt I gave him on our last year anniversary.

I spoke up "Okay everyone as we all can see this is more of a bridal shower than a bachelor's party, I would like to sing one of my favourite song dedicated to Mr. Black!" The girls all cheered at that.

"Before you move on any further with this already ridiculous party, Nessie, I assure you this is a Bachelor party with you girls instead of strippers!" Emmett boomed.

"Ugh, I'll just bring the guitar." Soon my guitar strings were producing the beautiful tune of Avril Lavigne's Remember When. Every couple in the room snuggled up and slowly moved in sync as the music flew on. Even Katie sat still awed by the music, simply staring at me.

After the song ended everyone clapped but suddenly mom looked like she was suffocated.

"Bella sweetheart, what's wrong?" Dad stiffened.

"Nothing, just some memories." She tried to blow it off as nothing. But nobody was fooled. "Bells, are you okay? You look like the time when Edward lef…oh!" Mom hugged Dad tightly as realization hit all of us.

"Bella, its okay. Love, I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm not leaving you ever again you know that right. I only left that time with the pathetic idea of protecting you. I'm so sorry Bella. How can I ever repay you for all the horrible times I put you through. Ugh…I so wish I wasn't such a fool back then." Dad shouted at the end. Mom kept on sobbing silently, depressing tearless tears. Dad bent over and kissed her passionately for about 5 minutes before letting go of her lips and whispering "I'm never leaving you ever, I promise." Mom simply nodded.

Then Dad disappeared upstairs in his room in a flash and was back again in no time. He kneeled down on one knee in front of Mom and her gasp was followed by everyone.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I promise to love you every moment of forever. To never do the mistake of leaving your side ever again. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me…again?" He held her hand on one of his as the most priceless ring lay on his other hand.

"I don't know Edward. I mean I'm still so young you know. Carlisle and Esme might not even allow this. After all I have to listen to my parents right, since I live under their roof and all." Mom joked as Dad's face suddenly fell gloomy. Mom then got on her knees as well and kissed Dad with all she had. Her eyes were twinkling like stars and glistening with tears that will never fall down her cheeks.

"Yes Edward, a 100 times YES. I will marry you…again!"

"Thank you, love. I wanted to do this after Jake and Ness returned from their honeymoon. But I couldn't let you feel so heartbroken thinking about our past any longer." Then he slid the ring on her second finger from the right on her left hand. Mom took her previous ring and replaced it with the new one, only to put it on her right hand.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to my fiancé Isabella Cullen!" We all cheered and clapped in unison and Katie jumped around gleefully understanding something good has happened. Then Alice declared that yet another wedding will be arranged after we return from our honeymoon. So the first part of the party went pretty good. Sadly the Denalis couldn't join us as they were hunting near the border of Canada. However we had a wonderful time.

In the second part, Alice came up with an awesome game plan. "Nessie, Jake as your last day of being single let's play a game. We'll ask the two of you about one another and see who knows the most about the other one in your relationship."

"Okay let's start by writing each questions in small papers and choosing at random from this bowl." Alice assisted as she came over to sit between Uncle Jazz and Dad. All of my family wrote questions and each of them folded the papers, placing them in the bowl.

"Can I start, can I start? Please, please, please!" Alice squeaked.

"Go ahead Alice, you already knew you would be the first one, just get to it." Dad replied sounding bored already.

"Okay here I go, this one's for Nessie. What is the nickname that Jake calls you the most?"

"Hmm, such a hard question how will I ever answer. Nessie duh! Who asked such a stupid thing?" Ness replied accusingly. Emmett shamefully put up his hand.

Then Emmett picked out another paper. "Okay this one's from Eddie. What name does Jake personally want for his son?"

"Mmm…I think Jacob Junior. Am I right?"

"Yup!" Jake answered smugly.

Then Dad picked out another paper. "I think this one's from Bella to Jacob. When did you last kiss Ness?" His nose scrunched up in disgust as he read it out loud. Guess the idea of a half-vampire daughter kissing the vampires' mortal enemy-a werewolf still freaked Dad out. Jake immediately gave me a long passionate kiss and answered, "Right now!"

"Hey that's not fair, it's cheating. You obviously don't remember the last time you kissed Ness. Hmm must have been quite a while ago if you can't remember that." Mom shrugged confidently as if she just proved a point. Jake rolled his eyes. Ever since Alice once said how cute Jake and I were that it reminded her of Dad and Mom when she was human, Mom has tried to prove every way she could that she and Dad are still like that and she would tick Jake off whenever possible.

"Okay fine Ness 2, Jacob 0. Happy?" He said sarcastically.

Now Mom asked the next question. "Where did Jake take you to on your third date? Who asked this?" Alice raised her hand.

I answered, "Hmm that's a tricky one. Okay, Alice what did you make me wear on that date?"

"The electric blue mini dress with the…uhh that's cheating. Oh God I shouldn't have said anything."

"Thanks, now I remember that slutty waitress winking at Jake. God I felt like ripping her throat apart. Okay so we went to South North Gardens." And just as I finished saying that Mom started laughing.

"What?" Uncle Em and I asked together as everyone stared at Mom dumbstruck.

"On my and your dad's first date, there was this really flirty waitress who kept on asking if Edward wanted anything to eat. Poor her. Edward didn't even look at her once." Mom explained rather pleased.

"I remember passing her coke after coke and still her thirst wouldn't clench. She had your favourite mushroom ravioli." Dad continued.

"Ugh…how did I eat that back then? It's disgusting!" Mom's expression made us all laugh again.

"Okay head back into the game. Next question for pointless Jake, pun intended. What was the first word that Nessie ever said to you?"

"oh that's easy it was 'Jaak'!"

"Idiot not her baby words. The first actual word." Alice barked, ironic since Jake is the werewolf of the family.

"Hey, that's not fair." Poor Jake pouted.

"Okay that's enough. He is right. Jake 1 point, Me 3 points. Huh still I beat ya!"

"Now next question. What is Renesmee's most favourite place in the world?" Rosalie asked.

"In my arms," my sweet fiancé Jake replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hmph" Rosalie grimaced. Esme now volunteered. "What is Renesmee's favourite book?"

"Uh…Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering Heights. She reads those two like crazy! But I'll say Wuthering Heights."

"Correct!" Esme smiled politely.

"Okay now my turn. What is Jacob's second favourite person doing right now? Seriously what kind of a question is this?" Carlisle's brow furrowed at the genuine curiosity in identifying the person with such stupidity. Again poor Uncle Emmie put up his hand.

"Let's see he is sitting on his wheel chair and watching a game on tv with Grandpa Charlie." In the blink of an eye Emmett dialed Billy's number and asked, "Hey Billy, what are you doing right now at this very instant?"  
"Okay, first of all who the hell are you? And secondly I'm watching the Mariners game with Charlie."

"Oh thanks, and I'm Emmett Bye!" Uncle Em's face fell down as he said "You are right."

"Aw is baby Em sad?" I teased as he gave me his so called death glare.

"My turn. Now the ultimate question for Nessie. Which part of your body does Jake like the most? And this is my question," boomed Uncle Em.

"Yeah I'm not answering that." My cheeks grew hot and I was probably blushing fifty shades of red by now.

"Why not?" I couldn't believe the person with his thoughts always in the gutter, really had no idea why I didn't want to answer such a question.

"Um, think about it do you really want to know the answer Em, she's your niece for God's sakes!" Jake stepped in to help. On the other hand, Dad probably read my mind and he was controlling very hard not to blow Jake's head off any moment now had Mom not been here to stop him. I asked Mom to shield both Jake and my mind. Eventually Dad calmed down.

"What are you talking about?" Uncle Em pressed again. Sometimes his skull was so thick.

"Think about it, please don't make me say it out loud." I begged.

"Oh wait…oooh!" Finally he got it, thank God.

"Jeez get your mind out of the gutter, kids. What are you, two wings of the same chicken?" We all doubled over in laughter when he said that, comparing our physical relationship to a chicken. Sheesh now that I think about it, it really doesn't even make any sense.

"Look who's talking." Aunt Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Ok moving on, next question. What did Nessie see in her first dream about you Jacob? No cheating by the way." Mom warned.

" She saw us riding together on a unicorn. There you go no cheating!"

"Fine, who's next?" Mom asked.

"Me. Okay so where do you think that Jacob is going to take you for your honeymoon, Renesmee?" Jasper asked.

"Ooh this is a good one, whose question is this?" Aunt Alice raised her hand.

"I don't know, maybe to a romantic place, or to another secret island that this family owns in some other continent, something like that." I replied trying to go around the answer.

"Okay that is not an answer. Those are various assumptions only. Give me the name of the country." Alice stared with an eyebrow raised, waiting for the answer.

"How would I know? At least give me a hint."

"Fine the country is in Europe. Now take a wild guess and quickly. If you really know Jacob well you must have been able to figure it out from him by now."

Yes, a country in Europe! All these years I have so much hoped to move to a country in Europe someday, and now finally Jake and I can have the best honeymoon, all alone in Europe. I felt like jumping high up in the sky. Dad stopped my train of thoughts by saying, "Stop daydreaming Ness. Just answer the question."

"Fine okay let's see. Italy-nah Volturi, Spain-nope not too romantic, France- eh too cliché, Switzerland-no Mom and Dad had their anniversary there; so England?" I tried to guess.

"Nope you are wrong. So let's move on to the next question." Mom picked out a paper. "This one's for Jake. What does nessie sing every time she takes a shower?"

"Uh do I really have to answer this, I'm not sure!" Jake whined.

"Yes you do." I replied, watching him squirm was another fun thing to do for me.

"Fine…okay she sings 'I gotta feeling'?!" Jake answered, unsure.

"Nope, when did you ever hear me sing that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just thought it is the most obvious shower song so I said it. Most people sing this song in the shower." He shrugged.

"No I sing 'Skinny Love'."

"Okay, so next question is for Ness. What is Jacob's first girlfriend's name?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Nice, I never wondered if Jake ever dated anyone before me or had a girlfriend even. But considering Mom and his past, I'd say Mom."

"You're wrong. You couldn't answer the easiest question Nessie, it's you!"

"Aw no fair, now Jake is 2 points ahead of me. Bad question!" I pouted. We played like this for straight four hours until Jake and I's stomach growled signaling dinner time.

It was very fun to have our last single night together with our family, except Jake's La Push family who he already had a bachelor's party with as soon as our engagement was announced. It helped us bond and reminded us all once again that we cannot get any luckier than we already are, because I believe that we are the happiest family in existence, unless the Volturi alters that tomorrow at our wedding, after 18 years of peace and bliss.

The night went on perfectly with Seth joining us at the last hour. He finished off the game with the last question that would decide which one of us knows the most about the other one or if we both knew equally. This question would be a tie or a tie breaker!

Seth dramatically cleared his throat as if he was getting ready for some big speech at an important event. "This final one is for the alpha, Mr. Jacob Black. What does Ness do every night after you go to sleep? One specific thing she does every night."

"Seth, why the 'f—' are your questions always this freaking critical? But wait I can answer this one. Ness kisses Katie goodnight!?" Jake hesitantly replied.

"Correct, so it's a tie! Both of you know each other very well. Great, now let us go eat, I'm so hungry." We all moved to the dining room and sat around the large mahogany table even though only three of us actually ate.

After dinner as we were about to depart, Seth excused himself to go to the washroom, as Esme called both Jake and me for a moment. We followed her voice trailing through the back door, to Jake's Cabin in the backyard. There Esme was standing under the tree house and she said "I need to talk to you two for a minute, can you come up to the house with me please?"

"Yes, sure of course Esme." We replied together.

Surprisingly the tree house was lit up which was weird considering it hasn't been lit since the day of our engagement. The minute we entered the house we were greeted with a loud cheer of 'Surprise!' All the Denalis, La Push Family, My Family, and even Charlie, Renee, Phil was there.

"Oh my God, what are you all doing here? Grandpa, Grandma it's so good to see you. How have you all been?" I asked in utter astonishment.

"Oh dear, we are great. Just cannot sit long enough in those old couches back home, when our grand-daughter is getting married, now can we?" Renee replied. I gave them all a big hug.

"Hey Philly, how are you doing?" Over time, Phil I have become quite close. Charlie is now 68 years old, retired and spends most of his time with Sue and Billy. Grandma Renee is almost in her late 60s as well. She did a great job marrying Phil, who seems to still make her feel young again. He takes care of her very well and she seems to be jolly old Grandma all the time. I was happy that the old generation of our family was living happily in their last days. I did not expect to see any of them before the wedding tomorrow, but it was a great surprise. Charlie and Renee and Phil all know on a 'need-to-know' basis about us-the never changing Cullens, and the La Push wolves. But they all know the truth that I am Edward and Bella Cullen's birth daughter and that Jacob and I imprinted (a magical thing according to them).

A little while later, after we were all welcomed and mingling, Dad announced that yet another surprise was to be revealed. Wow, two surprises the day before wedding! This is the best 'last day to be single' anyone has ever had! But before that I introduced my Katie to everyone and warned them to not bite her. The humans took that as a joke obviously.

"Okay, follow your Mom and me" Dad said. We all followed them to our own personal meadow which is as very enchanting as Mom and Dad's is. Their stood all the witnesses who stood by our side that day 18 years ago, when the Volturi infiltrated our life. Their stood a large cake in front of them. 'Happy 12th Anniversary' cried out the whole crowd. Oh my God, Jake and I completely forgot today is our 12th Anniversary. 12 years back on this exact day, 12th July, Jake asked me out to be his girlfriend (obviously under Dad's permission and supervision).

"Wow guys, this is amazing. I'm absolutely speechless. I totally forgot about today, sorry Jakey!" I pouted.

A minute later, Jake and I were blowing 12 candles together on the cake which was three-quarters eaten away by the young, growing, werewolf boys. Jake stood behind me and wrapped his large arms around me, apologizing for forgetting such a big day.

"Hey Jake, stop it, it's no biggie. It's not your fault okay! It has been a long day and besides, we both forgot what with being so busy and all. But what matters now is that we both love each other and we are finally going to be together in all the ways we can be. No worries and no blabbering, okay?" He nodded and then we shared a tight hug as Katie jumped on to my lap.

"Aw baby, how are you? Do you know your Uncle Jake and I are getting married tomorrow! Yes Katie, and we'll miss you so much on our honeymoon."

Later we all went to the rooftop of the main house, where Alice had prepared a night dance floor. She handed me a microphone and I announced "Hey everyone, since you all gave us big surprises; we too have surprising news to tell. We're pregnant!" Everyone cried out loud in joy at the news and was full of questions and congratulation greetings.

"Okay everyone calm down for a second. We'll answer all your questions in a few words. Nessie here got accidentally knocked up by me. She has been pregnant for one and a half months and here we are today. No more questions, now party time!" Jake cheered as he popped open a bottle of champagne. We all danced like crazy for the rest of the night. The party ended with a slow song as Jake and I only swayed around the dance floor.

Afterwards Dad and Mom went up to the mini stage to announce their second engagement and second wedding which will be held on 13th August, a week after Jake and I return from the honeymoon.

The night was long and crazy as Jake held my hand all the way back to the cabin. The Denalis and my family retired to their bedrooms, while all the others followed Esme to the new house she designed for them. Who knew one more surprise was left to uncover. On our bed was an elegant Victorian style photo frame with a card in front that read 'For the family to be… From all of us, CONGRATULATIONS!'

On one corner of the room the couch was moved, and Mom's old rocking chair took its place instead. On the back of its head was encrypted 'From one angel to another – as a token of love.' My eyes teared up partly due to hormones, but mostly because of the overwhelming love I felt for my lovely family.

"Wow this day is just full of surprises. I am totally out of words. Our wedding is going to be so perfect. The best wedding ever. Yay!" I squealed like a kid on cotton candy as Jake silently turned off the light and laid down on the bed pulling me with him, wrapping his arm around my waist from the back.

"Good night Mrs. Black to be."

"Good night Mr. Black."

This is what I wanted for the rest of eternity. To be in each other's arms, perfectly safe, happy, blissful, and in peace. Looking forward to the coming day, we drifted off to sleep, closing our eyes and hoping for the best.

So until next time, Sweet dreams Baby Black.


End file.
